Drabbles
by hColleen
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles on various topics with various prompts. The first chapter has 10. MM, MMM, yaoi, shonen ai, some sap and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble: A very short story, usually under 500 words, containing elements required to be a story, such as plot, character development, and so on.

This is a collection of 100 word drabbles with different prompts. Warnings and ratings vary by drabble. Enjoy.

Title: Things not to do with a Jaganshi on Christmas Eve

Warnings: Bondage

Prompt: "Now, that's how you trim a tree…"

To say he was unamused would be an understatement of the worst kind. He was beyond unamused. He was pissed. He was seriously considering burning down the tree that held him. One thing stopped him. Retribution. The fox would pay for this, Hiei would make sure of that.

Kurama surveyed his captive, held in the strong branches of the pine coaxed to grow to the job. The addition of out-of-season colorful flowers completed his work. With an extra sway in his hips, he walked to his captive, laying a hand on his cheek, "Now, that's how you decorate a tree."

Title: Games

Warnings: Bondage, threesome

Prompt: "If it were up to me…"

"If it were up to me," Hiei began, only to be cut off.

"It's not up to you, I've told you that." They'd been trying to do this for weeks, and Yusuke wasn't going to allow Hiei to take his fun away from him.

"Hn," was the response.

Yusuke peeked around the corner and saw the redhead approaching. He was about to jump out, but found himself bound by vines as Kurama walked around the corner, laughter in his eyes.

"Next time, you may want to listen to Hiei," the redhead murmured, running a hand along the captured boy's cheek.

Title: Invitation

Warnings: None

Prompt: None, I just wanted to see how fast I could write one (7 minutes for this one)

Koenma glared at the paper before him. He was used to paperwork. It was his job. But, this paper held more. He stared at the words for a long time before reaching a decision. Nodding, he dropped the note on his desk, transforming to his older form as he went to a portal that would deliver him near his destination.

George came in, searching for his boss only to find the note lying on top of the desk. "My cave. You know what we both want. Come prepared." There was no signature. George shook his head and continued his search.

Title: Piercings

Warnings: Body modification

Prompt: "Is that it?"

"Is that it?" the voice was tight.

"Yes, for now," the answer came on a sigh.

The first panted a little, his body relaxing slightly. Green eyes turned to look over his shoulder. "It hurt more than I thought."

"I'm sorry. I tried." Brown eyes were full of pain as well.

"I know. Hold me?" Without a word, Yusuke folded Kurama into his arms, careful to avoid the fresh piercings along his back. Kurama's head fell to Yusuke's shoulder and he let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

"I wish I understood you, my love," the brown eyed boy whispered.

Title: Twister

Warnings: Hiei cracking a joke…lewd suggestions

Prompt: "He took that well…"

Kurama looked over at Hiei and then down at Yusuke, who'd just fallen face first on the ground. Yusuke pushed himself up, groaning. "Please tell me you're joking?"

Kurama's lips twitched as Hiei deadpanned, "I do not joke, detective."

Brown eyes came up and looked at the jaganshi. "You didn't say it, he did," he said accusingly, pointing at Kurama.

Kurama smiled enigmatically, "Maybe, maybe not."

Yusuke didn't know whether to scream or go along with the suggestion, so he left, quickly.

"I think he took that well," Hiei commented.

"I should suggest naked twister more often."

"Still wanna play?"

Title: Clothes

Warnings: Trio

Prompt: I kept getting teased for taking four pages to get Kurama's jacket off…

Kurama's eyes burned with an inner fire as he surveyed the sleeping forms in his bed. With the grace a fox, he slid across the floor, shedding his shirt, letting it fall. One form shifted, as if sensing him, but settled back in the bed. A hungry vulpine grin graced his lips, his thoughts what he wanted to do. His pants joined his shirt. His body nude, hungry, he crawled onto the bed, waking his lovers. He slid his fingers into Yusuke's mouth and claimed Hiei's lips. Their hands roamed his body. He pulled back slightly, "I needed a snack."

Title: Picnic

Warnings: Sappy fluff

Prompt: "Fall into a light sleep" from Half Pain (Witch Hunter Robin)

The sky was almost painfully blue, trying to make up for days of gloomy grey. His green eyes squinted and he was tempted to fall into a light sleep under the tree. This desire was increased his lover caressed his flaming locks. He sighed, "Days like this are borrowed from heaven."

His view of the sky was blocked by Yusuke bending over him, "Any day with you, Kurama, is a day from heaven." Kurama's lips were kissed, a gesture he returned. Lazily, the two tasted each other, exploring the sweetness of their love as the sky beamed down in approval.

Title: Monkeys

Warnings: Cheating, lies and trios

Prompt: "There were monkeys"

"There were monkeys," the brunet insisted. "I saw them!"

The redhead sighed, looking around his room again. "Monkeys?" he asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"Yes, monkeys. They were here when I got here, messing with stuff."

"I would call you and Hiei many things, Yusuke, but 'monkeys'?"

Yusuke blushed, "What do you mean, me and Hiei?"

"The bed is the only place messed up and I felt Hiei as I arrived home." Kurama walked up to the brunet, sniffing. "He could have stayed," his voice was dark with lust as he wrapped his arms around Yusuke.

"I did," Hiei answered.

Title: Oops

Warnings: Over use of cuteness and sap, trio

Prompt: "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind"

Hiei looked at the things he held. Yusuke had just handed them to him, telling him to make sure he had them that night. He turned them over in his hand, trying to puzzle them out. He looked around and saw some similar items in the park with his tree. Frowning, he tried to understand why Yusuke would give him such things.

Later, Kurama asked, "Did you bring them, Yusuke?"

"I gave them to Hiei."

Hiei pulled the air inflated rubber objects from behind his back.

Struggling with laughter, Kurama managed, "Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind…"

Title: Anything

Warnings: Trio

Prompt: "If you could be anything…"

"Yusuke, if you could be anything, what would it be?" Kurama's eyes were sated as he relaxed in his lovers' hold. Their bodies had finally calmed and he idly traced patterns on Hiei's arms.

The brunet stretched his body along the redhead's naked back and reached over to the koorime on the other side. "Anything?" he mused, "Anything at all?"

"Yes, anything," Kurama answered, running his hands along Yusuke's arms, bending down to kiss Hiei's lips, waiting for his answer.

Yusuke nuzzled into Kurama's neck, kissing and licking the graceful column and pulling Hiei closer to Kurama, "In the middle."


	2. Chapter 2

Nighttime

Rating: Rish

Warning…other than Yaoi?

Prompt: Written for a friend who did me a favor (Thanks BlueUtopia)

Night pressed against the window, giving those within privacy. Moonlight glinted on sweat-soaked skin as the two moved together, melding, uniting. Skin meeting skin, muffled cries of pleasure buried in joined mouths. Lips traveled along cheeks to necks, teeth grazing skin. Time slowed, motion quickened until frantic and suspended, until both stopped.

Time resumed its flow, breathing harsh. Eyes met, red and green. No words exchanged, none needed between the two. Lips met, comfort after passion, soft and gentle. A yawn buried in a neck, a sigh, stretching, settling. Breathing slowed, arms draped over bodies. Dawn finds the two entwined.

Play with Me

Rating: PG-13ish

Warning: Youko…aka Youho

Prompt: A picture at hcolleen(dot)net/youko-aedictus(dot)jpg (you know the drill). Drawn by aedictus…the drabble was payment

Come, play with me, and I will be yours. Show me what it is you desire, and I will perform it, satisfying every need you could possibly have, teaching you new things about yourself. Let me come to you, let me be yours and I will take us both on a journey beyond our wildest fantasies. Let me show you everything I know, let me teach you what I don't know but deeply desire to know. Let me learn you, feel you, please you. Let me play with you and you will never regret it. Let yourself be mine, forever.

Drunk Hiei

Rating: Ummm…R

Warnings: Excessive alcohol consumption and pranks

Prompt: What would you do with a drunk…..?

"What should we do with him?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama bent closer to Hiei. He reeked of sake, the bottle in his hand, empty. "I'd say I have an idea, but I don't like the smell."

"Well, I have an idea," Yusuke countered.

Two hours later, Hiei woke with a start. He wasn't where he'd pass out and was naked. His arms and legs refused to move when he tried to move. He growled, the sound turning into a gasp when wet heat enveloped his shaft. His eyes found Kurama and the redhead laughed, pointing at Yusuke. "It was his idea."

Drunk Kurama

Rating: R?

Warnings….same as above…same prompt

It was the strange looks and catcalls he'd been getting all day that set Kurama running for his lover.

"Yusuke," he asked politely, "do you know why I've been receiving more attention than normal?"

Yusuke smiled, "I have an idea."

"And that would be?"

Yusuke handed him a picture of himself, naked, on a bed with a sheet covering just enough to avoid pornography, barely. His limbs were arranged in a manner both alluring and relaxed. His eyes opened and barely focused.

"When?"

"Last night."

Torn between shame and amusement, Kurama said, "Remind me not to drink around you again."

Drunk Yusuke

Rating: PG-13

Warnings and prompts above

Yusuke stumbled, only saved from falling on his face by the arms of his friend. "'chu know I lo…love you, man," he slurred out. A grunt was his only response as he was mostly carried back to his apartment, muttering and slurring repeated phrases of devotion and love. By the time they arrived at the door to Yusuke's apartment, he'd just proposed marriage. Kurama appeared, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, taking Yusuke.

"He thought I was you. I think you're engaged," Kuwabara said, turning to leave.

Gold flickered through green before he replied, "We'll take care of him."

That one

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Cross-dressing

Prompt: "You're sure that's it?"

Yusuke couldn't keep the disbelief out of his tone. "You're sure that's it?" he asked.

"Yes," came the abrupt answer.

Yusuke held up the item, still not believing his partner, "This one?" he asked, hoping the answer would be different.

"Yes, that one!" the answer was almost a physical force.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" he asked one more time.

"Yes," and the corset was snatched out of his hands, his lover vanishing into the changing room.

Yusuke stared at the door bemused, watching, waiting. Hiei reemerged, wearing the garment and little else, turning, "What do you think?"

And as a treat…a micro fic…55 words only, folks

Title: Green

Rating: PG

Warning and Prompt: Jealous Kurama

"It's mine. You can't have any." Eyes closed in sinful ecstasy as the morsel vanished between red lips.

Green eyes glared. How dare his lover enjoy anything more than him?

Red eyes smirked while his mouth worked. "Jealous?"

"No."

A snort, "Yes you are. Get over here and I'll show you what I really enjoy."


End file.
